The Big Blue Box
by TotallyPixelated
Summary: The TARDIS lands on Baker Street to be continued, possibly
1. Chapter 1

"Pond, we've landed. Come on, London 2012, you're practically home. One more adventure, you, me, Rory the Roman…"

"Doctor, we've landed in the middle of the street. People are going to notice when a 1960s police box lands in the middle of their street…"

Sherlock heard the voices through the open window of 221B Baker street. If people didn't want to be noticed why speak so loudly. He got up and moved to the window overlooking the street and watched the three people step out of the afore mentioned police box. Said police box then vanished. Sherlock stared in disbelief. He had watch the man with the bow tie and fez (who he assumed was the doctor, although he did not look like one in the slightest) had pointed some kind of green stick at the blue box and it had vanished. He waited for the trio to walk away before shouting "John, new case, come outside."

"Sherlock, This is ridiculous, there is nothing there, no mysterious blue box, not even a bump on the road. We are probably looking at the only road in England with no pot holes! Have you had a cigarette today? I know you know I hate them but seriously, if you're hallucinating then you should smoke one. Or at least use a nicotine patch" Sherlock rolled up his sleeve to reveal three nicotine patches places along his forearm and continued his brisk pace towards the spot where the box should've been.

"Brilliant" he murmured extending his arm out towards the box, he could feel the paint and the wood under his hand but he couldn't see the box at all.

"What's so brilliant Sherlock? There is nothing there. You just look like you're being a mime artist. Look, I know you're bored and haven't had a case in weeks but you can't just invent stuff!" John started to rant at Sherlock confused by his sudden interest in the space in front of them.

"No John, look. The street has been refracted slightly there and there" Sherlock gestured to where the vertexes of the box should've been. John paused for a second before nodding his head in agreement and stretching his hand out towards the box.

"Doctor what was that?" A woman's voice with a slight Scottish accent drifted around the corner. They (whoever 'they' were) were coming back. John gestured to Sherlock that they probably should leave but Sherlock showed no intention of moving.

"The very last shard of a white point star, it just needed sonicing part of some unfinished business of mine, now, back home to- Who are you?" The Doctor stood staring at Sherlock and John who were both walking the perimeter of the phone box.

"Oh no-one important… Oh clever, fragment links, I didn't know they could do that, we should probably put that in your blog John" Sherlock continued to talk at the retired army doctor.

"No-one important? I've travelled the, err, well I've travelled around a lot and I've never met someone who isn't important"

"You're sad, why?" Sherlock had finished examining every centimetre of the invisible box and had moved onto studying the man who appeared to own the baffling thing.

"Sad, no, I'm not sad" The doctors reply was quick.

"Doctor can we go yet?" The other man's voice was whiny almost as if he wasn't happy to be in the 'Doctors' company.

"Rory, do you really think that now is a good time?" The Scottish woman shut him up.

"Quiet Ponds"

"I'm sorry, Ponds?" John chipped in.

"Yes Ponds, they're married, it's a pet name"

"Who are you," Sherlock asked, unable to deduce anything about the strange man

"I am the Doctor, I believe this should explain everything…" The Doctor flashed a piece of paper at Sherlock.

"It's blank. You are showing me a blank piece of paper. It's okay, I know you aren't mad,"

"He is mad, in fact the thing you should always remember about the Doctor is that he is most definitely a mad man with a- Actually, never mind," The irritating Scottish lady spoke again.

"A mad man with a what?" Sherlock asked "Oh never mind, I've got it. You're a mad man with a box. Except you aren't mad at all. You have fragment links for god's sake, only my brother has fragment links. Did he send you here, to spy on me? How much has he offered you?" The Doctor stared in astonishment and clicked the green stick, the box appeared.

"Brilliant, beautiful, brilliant, John look at the mad man's brilliant blue box"

"Sherlock, that sounds like a euphemism" John said flatly.

"May I?" Sherlock asked ignoring John's comment and rushing to the door.

"I don't believe I'm going to get away without showing you the interior" The Doctor said as Sherlock opened the doors, he waited for Sherlock to walk inside and then for the inevitable-

"It's bigger on the inside! It's it's… oh it's on the tip of my tongue… Dimensionally transcendental! John, this is better than bodies and murder!" Upon entering the box Sherlock had turned into a small child and was giddily dancing around the control desk admiring the buttons and levers and flashing lights. John on the other hand found himself feeling dizzy and leaning on the doctor.

"Err, Sherlock was it? Your friend needs some air I'll take him outside" The Doctor shouted to an apparently oblivious Sherlock.

"Don't worry Doctor he rarely listens to me" John said once they'd staggered outside.

"You haven't seen the way he looks at you" The Doctor said without thinking, then realising his mistake "Sorry, none of my business, but I should probably be going the Ponds have a home to get too" The Doctor said vanishing into the box.

"Good luck trying to get Sherlock out!" John called after him, trying to forget the Doctors strange remark.

Fifteen minutes later and many 'just one more look's from Sherlock, the three strange new acquaintances left. The blue box made a bizarre whooshing noise and slowly faded away and Sherlock and John were left standing in the middle of Baker street.

_**A/N This may or may not be continued into Johnlock fluff although it is unlikely, if you want more then you will have to let me know **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tea John?" Sherlock asked, he'd helped his still slightly nauseous flatmate up the stairs and was now being nice enough to get him a drink.

"Yes please," John said weakly.

_A cab will __be arriving for you both in fifteen minutes, you are required to get in it _–**MH**

"Sherlock, screw the tea, your brother wants to see us."

"Why? I haven't done anything recently. I haven't interfered with his 'secret' business in months. John do I have to see him?" Sherlock's whining was comparable to that of a four year olds.

"Sherlock if his colleges are willing to drag you to Buckingham Palace in nothing but a bed sheet they will not have a problem with dragging you to Mycroft in a suit."

"Well I'm not bringing him cake."

"You never bring him cake normally…"

"BRILLIANT! John you genius! I'll bring him cake and mess up his diet. I LOVE YOU! Platonically."

John sighed at Sherlock's immaturity. Still if it meant he wasn't going to wind up his brother as much then he had a lot less to worry about.

_Cab is outside. Get in it. Tell my brother forget the cake. _**–MH**

"Sherlock, we need to leave."

"But the cake…"

"Forget your bloody cake."

The taxi ride was long and boring. John had seen far too many strange things this morning and he didn't want to be on some violent and obscure case all day. Instead he and Sherlock sat in total silence.

"Boys, it appears you've met our friend The Doctor, where did he go?" Mycroft's tone started of pleasantly, but it didn't last long.

"Go? We don't know he just, sort of… vanished." John attempted to explain.

"Co-ordinates set to (45,78)" Of course Sherlock always knew everything.

"What? How do you know that?" John was more than slightly confused.

"Spotted them when I was investigating." Sherlock said smugly.

"Brilliant, Wales. Probably Torchwood." Mycroft muttered. "How soon can you boys get to Wales?"

"Wales," John asked.

"The Doctor appears to like you, we want you to follow him."


End file.
